Mario Kart Havoc
|publisher= Nintendo |distributor= Nintendo |released= Holiday 2022 (worldwide) |genre= Kart racing |modes = Singleplayer Multiplayer Online multiplayer |ratings= |platforms= Nintendo Switch |series= Mario Kart |predecessor= Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (2017) |media = Nintendo Switch Gamecard Digital download }} Mario Kart Havoc is the ninth main installment in the Mario Kart series, releasing on the Nintendo Switch in the holiday season of 2022 worldwide. Gameplay TBA Characters Mario Kart Havoc features every Mario character previously featured in the series as well as 49 new characters, with a total of 93 characters in the game; 43 of which are available by default, while the other 50 must be unlocked first by meeting certain criteria. In addition to these, there are also alternate colors and costumes available for certain characters. Default *''Italics'' denote drivers who are new to the series. Unlockable Unlock criteria In Mario Kart Havoc, characters are not unlocked at random like in Mario Kart 8, instead having fixed unlock conditions like previous titles in the series. However, unlock conditions have been simplified in comparison to past games, with almost all of the characters being unlocked by beating a specific cup at a specific difficulty, and the remaining two unlocked by playing as specific characters. Alternate colors *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Fire Luigi *Ice Luigi *Colored Yoshis *Colored Baby Yoshis *Colored Shy Guys *Colored Toads *Colored Piantas *Colored Nokis *Colored Luma *Colored Kritters *Colored Sprixie Princesses *Red Koopa *Green Paratroopa *Deep Cheep *Stone Spike *Purple Captain Toad *Pink Donkey Kong Jr. *White Tanooki Mario *Gold Mario Character notes *When Wiggler gets hit by an item or falls off the course, he will turn red with anger for a few seconds. *When Motley Bossblob hits an opponent with an item, he will celebrate by briefly transforming into his metallic form. *The Viruses function similarly to characters in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!; by default, the red Virus drives the vehicle, the yellow Virus uses items, and the blue Virus celebrates and taunts opponents. The roles each Virus performs can be swapped by pressing the Y button. *When Madame Broode uses the Chain Chomp item, she summons Chain Chompikins. Items Items found on track New items Returning items Items from Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Courses There will be a total of 16 cups in Mario Kart Havoc, with half containing new courses, and half being from previous games. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses *SNES Battle Course 3 *N64 Double Deck *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Luigi's Mansion *GCN Cookie Land *DS Twilight House *Wii Delfino Pier *Wii Funky Stadium *Wii Chain Chomp Wheel *Wii Thwomp Desert *3DS Honeybee Hive *3DS Wuhu Town *3DS Sherbet Land *Wii U Battle Stadium *Wii U Sweet Sweet Kingdom *Wii U Dragon Palace *Wii U Lunar Colony Kart Customization Like in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, players can customize their own karts and bikes using different kart/bike frames, tires, and gliders. Karts Bikes Gallery SprixieMKH.png|Sprixie Princess RockMushroomMKH.png|Rock Mushroom BlackShellMKH.png|Black Shell TripleBlackShellsMKH.png|Triple Black Shell GoldShellMKH.png|Gold Shell TripleGoldShellsMKH.png|Triple Gold Shell FakeItemBoxMKH.png|Fake Item Box HeartMKH.png|Heart RainCloudMKH.png|Rain Cloud SnowCloudMKH.png|Snow Cloud PottedInkyPiranhaPlant.png|Inky Piranha Plant Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sequels Category:Racing Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Multiplayer Games Category:SonicWiki Category:Single Player Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Havoc Category:2022